


Enough

by mylovelylittleobsessions (phantomphan28)



Series: 31 Horrific Days [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Occult, Dark Comedy, Gen, Mild Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphan28/pseuds/mylovelylittleobsessions
Summary: Julian decides to teach his neighbor a lesson.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> #31 - Ritual

A loud banging echoed through the empty corridors of the habitat ring. Banging, accompanied by screams and moans that could easily be heard on the decks below.

Julian squeezed the pillow tighter over his ears with a groan of frustration. This was the tenth time in as many days that his Bajoran neighbor had brought home company, and they never kept it down. All he could hear, until the wee hours of the morning, was the two (or occasionally three) of them copulating, headboard constantly beating against the wall next to his ear.

Now, he could be understanding. He certainly enjoyed a good romp between the sheets himself, but this was getting ridiculous! He was barely getting any sleep at all, and it was beginning to affect his work. He’d tried medication, of course, but it had left him far too groggy to function properly, and no earplugs could fully muffle the sound, nor stop the vibrations.

He’d tried to reason with his neighbor. Surely he’d understand that Julian had important work to do, and that he needed his rest, and that he should be just a little quieter? Unfortunately, the man had laughed in his face and accused him of jealousy, before letting the door slide shut.

A particularly hard thump against his wall and a wail of his neighbor’s female companion caused something inside him to snap. A man could only take so much. This was going to end now. Eye twitching, Julian got out of bed and stalked over to his closet.

He dragged out an old battered box from the closet and opened it up. It was filled to the brim with books, dried herbs, crystals, candles, and various other bobs and bits. He plucked out a black candle, a knife, a piece of chalk, and a few crystals, then nudged the box away with his foot.

He quickly drew a pentacle on the floor and arranged the crystals accordingly, then began carving symbols into the candle. After finishing, he set the candle in the center and lit it, and began to chant.

The shadows in his room flickered and shifted as he chanted, becoming more and more drawn in to the ritual. His voice went deep and dark and his eyes rolled back into his head. His voice matched the volume of his neighbors almost perfectly, until horrified screaming drowned him out. His eyes opened as he heard his neighbor shrieking down the hall towards the turbolift, and his lady friend running in the opposite direction.

With a beatific smile, Julian tidied up and put his equipment away. He then took Kukalaka down from the shelf and snuggled into bed with him with a sigh. Perhaps his neighbor would learn his lesson now. If not, this could easily be repeated.

After all, one should not anger a witch if one didn’t want their cock to shrivel up and fall off.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the _Malleus Maleficarum_ , witches stole penises and kept them as pets.
> 
> Happy Halloween, everybody!


End file.
